Hocus Pocus
by bookworm0702
Summary: Dean Winchester didn't want to move to Salem. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his crush. He didn't want to take Sammy trick or treating. And he certainly didn't want to accidentally bring three evil witches back from the dead...


**Author's Note: This is based off the 1993 film Hocus Pocus. There will be Destiel in this, so if you don't like it, you have been warned. And, side note, Dean is eight years older than Sam in this. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I ran out of time. Warnings for: hanging, witchcraft, death of a child, and the death of an animal. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I literally wrote this in two days.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or Hocus Pocus.**

* * *

 _Salem, Massachusetts 1693_

Gabriel Novak jerked himself awake. He shook his head, it was too early. Outside showed the earliest hints of dawn, and the rooster hadn't crowed…so why was he awake?

He was about to lay back down for another hour of rest when he heard it again. A high-pitched giggle coming from outside. Even though he knew it was impossible, he looked over at his little sister's bed. It was empty.

"Anna," he whispered, climbing out of bed, and hurrying out of the house, not even bothering to put on shoes. It was too quiet outside. "Anna!" he called. The only thing he could hear was a haunting voice, singing.

 _"_ _Come little children, I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of magic."_

He was about to wake his father when he saw his best friend and neighbor standing in front of his house, "Balthazar!" he called, getting the blonde's attention, "Hast thou seen my sister, Anna?" he asked, frantically.

"Nay," he said, apologetically, "But look, they conjure," he pointed to the distant woods where a plume of purple smoke rose above the trees. It could be none other than the elderly Demoniac sisters who resided in the woods. They were thought to be witches, but they had never done anything to anyone, so the town didn't bother them.

"Oh, God! The woods!" there were two figures heading towards the trees. The boys ran to the edge of the village, a large field was now all that stood between them and the tree line. Gabriel's heart stopped when he saw his eight-year-old sister, her flaming red hair making her stand out. She was following a stooped figure in a ratty purple coat, "Anna!" he screamed, voice echoing through the field, but she had already entered the forest.

"She's done for," Balthazar said, terrified for the fate of the young girl. Gabriel wouldn't hear it.

"Not yet! You wake my father, summon the elders! Go!" Balthazar went running back to the village. Gabriel ran through the field, ignoring the pain of small pebbles and twigs attacking his bare feet. Anna wouldn't have long, "Anna!" he kept calling, praying his beloved sister would hear him. He ran into the trees and immediately tripped, rolling down a hill. He could feel his skin tearing along with his nightshirt. He finally stopped with a painful thud, sharp branches dug into the soft skin of his face. Groaning, he looked up, hoping he hadn't lost sight of his sister.

His heart stopped when he caught sight of her. She was giggling, following the hooded figure to a decrepit cottage. There was a plume of purple smoke rising from the chimney, and an unearthly green glow surrounding the house.

"Come child," the figure beckoned in a straining voice. Anna gave another giggle as she followed the witch into the cottage. Gabriel stood up, wincing at the pain the movement caused. But the fiendish cackles that rang out when Anna entered the cottage gave him the strength to go on. He needed to save his sister.

He carefully made his way over to the cottage. It was two stories and made of stone. There was a small creek that ran next to it, and there was a mill attached. He creeped over to a window and peered inside.

All he could see was three hooded figures huddled over something. There was the one with the purple cloak from earlier, another in green, and the third had a faded red cloak. He took in the large cauldron boiling over a fire. The place reeked of evil.

They moved behind what they were surrounding and Gabriel flinched. His innocent baby sister was sitting in a chair, surrounded by the witches. Her eyes widened when she saw him, but otherwise, she made no movement.

"Anna," Gabriel whispered, unable to stop himself. The witches heard him.

He barely had time to duck before their heads turned towards the window he was spying through. He stepped back into the stream and quietly walked around the side of the cottage. He peeked around the corner and saw the window he was just at open at the same time as the front door.

The witches in red and purple stepped through the door, and the one in green leaned out the window. He could see that she was an old hag, with faded red hair and skin the color of parchment. She had drawn two bright red circles on her cheeks with rouge and her lips were a deep crimson that belonged on a much younger woman. The one in purple had short, stringy, white blond hair, and the third had grey hair, with a single chocolate covered strand. She also had red smeared on her lips.

The red haired with looked out the window at the approaching dawn and growled out, "Another glorious morning. Makes me sick! Sisters!" she beckoned, closing the window.

"Yes, Abi," the blond responded in her croaky voice, going to move back in.

"Yes, Abi! Coming Abi, right away! Sorry!" the one in red squeaked out, elbowing past the blond.

Gabriel looked at the small mill. He grabbed onto the planks and started to climb. Fortunately, there was a small window on the second story, just close enough for him to climb into the cottage.

He carefully crawled across the floor, and peered over the edge of the loft.

"Must've been an imp," Abaddon shrugged. She looked over at something next to her cauldron, "My darling little book," she said, in the tone of a doting mother, caressing the front cover, "We must continue with our spell now that our little guest of honor has arrived," she said with a glance at Anna before turning back to the book. She gently tapped the front cover, "Wake up. Wake up my darling, come along my pet," she gave a delighted squeal when a raised bump on the cover split open to reveal an eye, "Ruby! Stir!" she screeched before going back to cooing at her book.

"Yes Abi, sorry," the one in red, Ruby, walked over to the cauldron. She picked up a large wooden spoon and looked over to where the witch in purple was standing by a ladder, "I notice sister Meg isn't helping."

"I lured the child here," Meg said, glaring.

Abaddon rolled her eyes before grabbing Ruby by the ear, "Leave her be, she has done her chore!" Ruby winced, but nodded. Although, when Abaddon turned back to the book, she couldn't resist growling at the youngest sister, "Right," Abaddon announced, flipping over the front cover, "Tis time!" the books pages began to flip.

Abaddon gave a happy sigh when the pages stopped, "There it is," she said happily, looking down at the text and reading aloud, "Bring to a full boiling bubble, three drops oil of boil."

She went to grab the oil, but was stopped by Ruby, "Ah-ah, I got it. You do that, I'll do this," she put the drops in the cauldron.

"Lip of an owl with an herb that's red. Then, three times, pluck a hair from thine head. Add a dash of pox, and a dead man's toe," she looked happily at her younger sisters, "Oh, a dead man's toe! And make it a fresh one!"

"Dead man's toe!" Meg cheered from her place by the ladder, she started chanting the phrase while dancing over to her sister, she snatched a toe from the bowl and began to nibble on it. It was the witches' favorite ingredient, and just so delicious.

Ruby carefully picked out a toe from their bowl, smelled it, and put it in the cauldron, "Fresh one," she confirmed. She smirked at Meg and threw a toe at her. Meg threw the one she had been eating back. They kept going until Ruby threw too hard and hit Abaddon.

"Will you two stop that!" they stopped short with a shriek. She fixed them both with a glare, "I need to concentrate!"

"Sorry," Ruby said, while she and Meg tried not to laugh, "She needs to concentrate," she mimicked quietly. She put the bowl down and stopped, sniffing the air. Each sister had a particular set of powers. Abaddon was the only person alive who could read from that book, and her potions never failed. She could also summon lightning from her hands. Meg's voice was hypnotic. Literally. She could entrance anyone to do her bidding.

Ruby, however, could smell children. Not just smell them, she could sniff them out like a blood hound. Each child had a unique scent, and she could tell the differences in smells. And right now…she smelled two distinct children.

Gabriel was watching all of this from the loft. He saw Ruby stop and scent the air. He was barely able to roll out of sight by the time she looked up at the loft.

Ruby walked over to where Abaddon was casting, "Abi…I smell a child."

Abaddon sighed, tired of her sister's idiocy, "And what dost thou call that!?" she asked, motioning to where Anna obediently sat in her chair.

"…A child," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Hmpf! Sisters!" she called them both to the cauldron, "Gather round," the three took up sides around the cauldron, "One thing more, then all is done. Add a bit of thine own tongue." As one, the three bit down on the tips of their tongues and spit them into the concoction. The cauldron bubbled and smoke rose high, changing into a sickly green color.

"Oh, Abi," Ruby said happily, "Thou art divine!"

"Tis ready for tasting! One drop of this, and her life will be mine—I mean…ours," she grabbed the wooden spoon and scooped up some of the potion. The three hags walked over to the young red-head, "All right, girl…open up your mouth." Meg tipped Anna's head back, and the potion went down her throat.

"No!" Gabriel shouted, jumping down from the loft, he was running out of time to save her.

"A boy!" Meg shouted.

"Get him you fools!" Abaddon demanded.

"I knew I smelled a boy!" Ruby sang, happily. The two hags pounced, but he ran around to the other side of the cauldron. The chased him around it, ignoring Abaddon's cries to be careful of her potion. He pushed the cauldron with all of his strength, knocking the witches down, and then he poured the boiling potion onto them, silently reveling in their cries of pain.

"My potion!" the eldest witch cried, angrily.

"Anna!" Gabriel cried, running for his sister.

He never made it.

Abaddon shot two small streams of lightning at the teen boy. He was knocked to the ground, and could barely move. Ruby painfully got to her feet, growling at the boy when she stopped short, "Abi…Abi…look," she pointed to their 'guest of honor.'

Abaddon gave a satisfied sigh when she saw the girl. Her bright hair was moving, as if it were caught in a breeze, and she was surrounded by a dull glow. The potion had worked, "Sisters, prepare thyselves. Tis her lifeforce! The potion works! Take my hands, we will share her."

"Oh, Abi, how generous of thee," Ruby said, teasingly.

Gabriel was forced to watch as his beloved sister was surrounded by the witches. They blocked her from his view, but he could hear them all taking deep breaths. He was helpless to save her.

"Sisters," Abaddon said happily, voice no longer hoarse, "Behold!"

Meg turned around and shrugged off her cloak. Her formerly scraggly blonde hair was now cut very short, but looked beautiful. Her skin was pale and clear. Big brown eyes stood out with her sharp cheekbones, "I am beautiful! Boys will love me!" she declared happily, touching her newly rejuvenated body. She was scantily dressed in pinks and purples that would not have looked right with her old form.

Ruby tossed off her cloak. Her hair was now a rich chocolate brown that hung in soft curls down her back. Her skin was smooth and tan, and her mouth was soft. She smirked, "We're young!" she cheered, looking down at her body, that was clad in a comfortable looking red dress.

Abaddon was the last to turn around. Her hair was as red as blood, and piled in an elegant bun on top of her head. Her lips rivaled her hair in color, and her skin didn't have a single blemish. Her clothes were by far the finest, beautiful mixtures of greens and purples gave her dress a stunning effect. She looked in a small hand mirror, "Well…younger…but it's a start!" she cheered. The sisters laughed happily as they took themselves in.

Gabriel tore his eyes away from the witches and looked at the chair. His sister was stooped over, so he couldn't see her face. He was glad. Her hair, which hung like a cloak around her head, was a dull gray. Her hands were wrinkled and looked like claws. She wasn't moving.

His attention was brought back to the sisters when they started dancing around, "Sister, you are but a mere sprig of a girl," Ruby said, laughing.

"Liar," Abaddon laughed, "But we shall be sprigs forever once we've sucked out the lives of all the children in Salem!" she looked over at Gabriel, who had pulled himself up to his feet with the support of a ladder.

"You hag! There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful!" he furiously declared.

"Hag!" Abaddon hissed, "Sisters, did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?"

"Let's barbecue him, and then fillet him" Ruby said, licking her crimson lips.

"Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him," Meg said, lustfully. He wasn't her type, but it had been a while.

"No!" Abaddon yelled, giving her sister a look filled with judgement. She looked over to the book, "Book? Come to mummy, darling."

Gabriel's eyes widened as the book slowly floated over to Abaddon. She opened the book, "His punishment must be more fulsome…more lingering…Dazzle me my darling," pages flipped, "Let's see…amnesia, bunions, chilblains, cholera…We can do better than that," she snickered, skipping ahead a few pages, smiling when something caught her eye, "Ahh…perfect. As usual," she closed the book with a smile and Meg went to put it back, "His punishment shall not be to die…but to live forever with his guilt…"

"As what, Abi, as what?" her sister's asked, unable to contain their excitement.

"Jump back!" they stepped behind her and began to chant in unison. Abaddon began her spell.

 _"_ _Twist the bones, and bend the back._

 _Trim him of his baby fat._

 _Give him fur, black as black,_

 _Just"_

 _"_ _Like,"_ Ruby continued.

 _"_ _This,"_ Meg finished with a hiss. With that last word, Gabriel fell to the floor, crying in pain. His cries soon turned into the panicked sounds of a cat. The witches looked down in satisfaction at the sight before them.

A cat as black as night stared up at them with whiskey eyes. He snarled up at them, nearly biting off Meg's fingers when she went to pet him. The witches cackled as she jumped back with a scream. Their jubilation was cut short, however, by a banging on their door.

"Witches! Daughters of darkness! Open this door!" A voice called from outside the cottage. They could see the ominous glow of torches threw their windows.

"Quick, hide the child!"

Ruby quickly threw a blanked over the body of the girl, "There be no witches here, sir!" she called threw the door, trying to sound helpless.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Abaddon growled out, as she and her sisters went to hold the door closed, "We're just three, kindly old spinster ladies!"

"Spending a quiet evening at home!"

"Sucking the lives out of little children!" Abaddon's hands leaving the door to go to Meg's neck was all the townsfolk needed to get into the cottage.

* * *

That evening, the witches were standing on the gallows with ropes around their neck. There had been no need for a trial when they found the body of what had been Anna Novak.

"Abaddon Demoniac," Charles Novak began, one arm around his wife, Rebecca, the other around his youngest son, and the only child he had left, Samandriel.

"Yes," Abaddon calmly responded.

"I will ask thee one final time!"

"Yes?"

"What has thou done with my son, Gabriel!?" he asked, furiously, begging for his son to be alive.

"Gabriel…hmm."

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Well, I don't know! Cat's got my tongue!" she and her sisters laughed. Nobody paid any attention to the cat hissing at the witches.

Meg started to fidget, trying to adjust the noose around her neck, "This is terribly uncomfortable," she stated.

"Sisters, sing," Abaddon commanded. They began to sing the beginning of a curse.

"Listen to them not!" Charles commanded, covering the ears of his wife and child.

To cover his ears, Balthazar, who had been holding Abaddon's book, was forced to drop it.

With nobody containing the book, it flipped open in front of Abaddon, allowing her to read the page, "Fool! All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you! On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground! We shall be back! And the lives of all the children, shall be mine!"

The witches cackled at the prophecy. Charles shook his head and motioned to the constable. They wouldn't tell him where his son was. The barrels the witches had been standing on were kicked away, leaving them dangling.

The crowd dispersed as the witches took their final breaths. Charles Novak was the last to leave. As he was walking away, a black cat came up to him and brushed up against his legs, meowing piteously.

"Away," Charles said, kicking at the poor creature, "Away, beast."

Gabriel watched helplessly as what remained of his family walked away from him. He walked back over to the witch's cottage, and vowed to ensure that the prophecy never came true.

* * *

 _Salem, Massachusetts 1993_

"Neither his father, his mother, or anyone else ever knew what happened to him those three hundred years ago," Dean's history teacher, Ms. Mosely, finished the story. It was Halloween, and he and his family had just moved to Salem. Apparently, the Demoniac, now called Demon, sisters were important to history, "And so, the Demon sisters were hanged by the Salem town folk. Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night, there is a black cat who still guards the old Demoniac house! Warning off any who might make the witches come back to life!" Dean had to admit, she was a good storyteller. She finished the story by throwing a streamer she had curled up in her hand in the face of a girl sitting a few seats ahead of him. He rolled his eyes when she screamed.

"Give me a break," he muttered, going back to his sketching.

"A ha," Missouri said, giving Dean an unimpressed look, "we seem to have a skeptic in our midst. Mr. Winchester, would you care to share your Kansas farmer point of view?" he couldn't help but smirk while the kids laughed at his expense. Lawrence wasn't a farming town, but once you said Kansas, that was the first thought that came to mind.

"Okay," he nodded, "Granted that you guys here in Salem are all into black cats, and witches, and stuff—"

"Stuff?" the teacher said, not happy with his assessment.

"But everyone here knows," he went on, "that Halloween was invented by the candy companies. It's a conspiracy!" he finished as the kids around him groaned.

"It just so happens that Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hallows Eve. It's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth," Dean looked over at the person who spoke. Castiel Novak. Shy and smart, but gorgeous. The class cheered him on as Dean tore a piece of paper out of his notebook.

"Well said, Castiel," Missouri said.

Dean stood up and confidently walked over to the other boy's desk, "Well, in case Jimi Hendrix shows up tonight, here's my number." He handed the boy the paper and went back to his seat as the bell rang. Castiel folded the paper and stood up, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles that followed as he left the classroom.

Dean smirked cockily, even as Gordan Walker, a guy everyone knew had a crush on Cas walked up to him, "Hey Dean…fat chance," he said before leaving the room. Dean grabbed his stuff and hurried out of the school to get to his bike. This entire town had Halloween fever, and it was both annoying and difficult to get out of the door. Everyone was spraying silly string, or wearing a ridiculous costume that took up space and made it impossible to get through. He finally made it to his bike, and took off, trying to catch up to Castiel.

 _'_ _This would be so much easier if I had a car,'_ he thought to himself. He was sixteen, and had his license, but he didn't get a car until he was in college. He went back to the task at hand when he saw a figure in a long trench coat, "Cas!" he called, pulling to a stop beside the other boy, "Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in class," he said, apologetically.

"You didn't," Cas assured.

Dean smiled, he had seen the other boy blush. He let it go and held out his hand, "I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know," Cas said, giving a firm shake, "You just moved here, huh?"

"Yeah, last week," he confirmed.

"Must be a big change for you."

"Yeah, that's for sure," he scoffed looking around the street.

"You don't like it here?" Cas asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know. The leaves are great, but it's just all this Halloween stuff…"

Cas tilted his head, sapphire blue eyes questioning, "You don't believe in it?"

"What, like the Demon sisters?" Dean scoffed, "No way!"

"Not even on Halloween?"

"Especially not on Halloween."

Cas gave a small smirk and held up a folded piece of paper, "Trick or treat," he said, waiting for Dean to take it before walking away.

Dean watched him go with a smile before looking at the paper in his hand. He unfolded it and his heart dropped when he saw, _Dean Winchester; 1-866-907-3235._ Cas had given back his phone number. Dean crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a nearby garbage can before getting started on the ride home.

He had quickly found that one of the quickest ways to get home was to cut through the cemetery, but he was stopped halfway through by two boys.

"Halt!" one of the boys said, a sickly thin one with a short haircut. "Who are you?"

"Dean…just moved here," he responded.

"From where?"

"Lawrence…Kansas."

"I'm Al, this is Fergus," he motioned to his friend, who was wearing a black suit for some reason.

Fergus grabbed Al by the collar and pulled him down, "How many times do I have to tell you? My name isn't Fergus anymore, it's Crowley," Al nodded.

"This is Crowley." Dean could barely contain his laughter at the two idiots, "So," Al went on, "Let's have a butt."

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Dean said, wanting to get out of there.

Crowley leaned over to Al, "They're very health-conscious there in Kansas," he said, knowingly. The two boys laughed and crowded into Dean's personal space.

"You got any cash?" Al asked, leaning into Dean's face, "Huh, Dorothy?"

Dean glared, but simply said, "No," he went to ride on, but Crowley grabbed onto his backpack, stopping him.

"We don't get any smokes from you, we don't get cash…what am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" he asked, angrily.

Dean's nose wrinkled at Crowley's rancid breath, "Maybe you could learn to breath threw your nose."

Al couldn't help but laugh at that, but he stopped after a glare from Crowley. He looked down when something caught his eye, "Woah…check out the new cross trainers," he said, looking at Dean's Nike shoes his mom had insisted he get.

"Cool," Crowley said, "Let me try them on." Dean just rolled his green eyes and kicked off his shoes. They finally let go of him and he rode on, his sock clad feet peddling faster than they had been. That's the last time he'll let someone stop him in a cemetery.

He finally made it home, slamming open the back door and passing his parents, who were unpacking the last of the kitchen stuff.

"Hey Dean," his mother said lovingly at her first born, "How was school?"

"It sucked!" Dean said, stomping past them to the stairs.

"Hey, watch your tone!" his father said. He was easy going most of the time, but he didn't allow for disrespect. Especially towards Mary.

Dean ignored him and went stomping up the stairs to his bedroom, "I can't believe you made me move here!"

"He wasn't wearing any shoes…" Mary said, concerned.

"Must be some form of protest," John said, going back to the appliance he was putting together.

Dean slammed the door to his bedroom. He threw off his jacket and collapsed onto his bed. He grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest, "Cas, you're so soft. I just wanna—"

"Boo!"

"Dammit Sammy!" Dean screamed at his eight-year-old brother who came barreling out of the closet, laughing.

Sam jumped onto Dean's bed, still laughing, "I scared you, I scared you, ha ha!" he mocked his older brother, "Who's Cas?" he giggled with a smirk.

Dean angrily got off his bed and glared down at his brother, "Mom and dad told you to stay out of my room!"

"Don't be such a crab!" Sam said, standing up and jumping on the bed, his werewolf mask barely staying on, "Guess what? You 're gonna take me trick or treating!"

"Not this year, Sammy," Dean shook his head. Sam stopped jumping and hopped off the bed, looking up at his brother.

"Mom said you have to!"

"Well, she can take you," he turned to sit at his cheap drum set.

"She and dad are going to a party at town hall."

"You're eight! Go by yourself!" he started to bang out a Metallica song that had been stuck in his head.

"No way!" Sam argued, "It's my first time here, I'll get lost! Besides, there's a full moon out tonight, the weirdos are out!" when Dean continued to ignore him, he tried a different approach. He walked over to his brother and put his head on Dean's shoulder, turning on the puppy eyes, "Come on, Dean. Can't you take a break from being a cool teenager for one night? Please? Come on, we used to have so much fun together trick or treating. Remember? It'll be like old times!"

Dean shrugged him off, "Yeah, well the old days are dead," he shrugged Sam off his shoulder and ran up the small flight of stairs to the loft attached to his bedroom. He may hate Salem, but he got a cool room.

Sam glared up at him. Desperate times called for desperate measures, "Mom!" he screamed.

An hour later, John called up the stairs, "Come on, time to go! The bewitching hour's about to begin! Ah!" he pretended to scream when Sam came running down the stairs and "attacked" Dean followed, with his dad's old leather jacket, and he had traded his Nike's for his old boots, "Very scary," john told Sam, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "What are you supposed to be, Dean?"

"A Rockstar," Dean said, unhappily.

John smiled at his oldest son, "Very cool."

"Say Halloween!" Mary said, holding up her camera.

"Halloween!" John and Sam cheered while Dean stayed quiet.

* * *

They had been trick or treating for nearly an hour and a half and Dean was tired. He had tried to enjoy himself, and even trick or treated for a good forty minutes, but this was getting old.

"Can we go home now?"

"No," Sam said. They heard a commotion at the edge of the property of the house they were at, and Dean cringed when he saw the two guys from the cemetery terrorizing some of the kids on the street.

"Well, hello Dorothy!" Crowley greeted, "No one goes without paying the toll!" Dean didn't want to waste time on these jerks again, so he just threw his bag of candy at them and grabbed Sam's hand, leading him away, ignoring Crowley's call of, "Hey Dorothy, the shoes fit great!"

"You should have punched them," Sam said, leading the way to the next house.

"They would've killed me," Dean shrugged, annoyed.

"At least you would've died like a man."

"Hey! I wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for you forcing me out here! So collect your candy and get out of my life!" Dean knew he wasn't being fair, but he was sixteen, he didn't care.

He couldn't see Sam's face beneath his werewolf mask, but he could hear the tears in his voice when he said, "I wanna go home! Now!" he ran off.

Dean chased after him and found him sitting in a small jack o'lantern patch someone had as a decoration. Dean felt terrible when he saw that Sam had taken off his mask to dry his tears. He sat down next to him and said, "Sammy, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate this place! I miss all my friends and I wanna go home! But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"This is your home now!" Sam said, not looking at him, "Get used to it!"

Dean sighed, and looked at his brother, "Give me one more chance?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm your brother," Sam finally looked up at him, and couldn't contain his laughter at Dean's exaggerated pout, "Let's go, jerk."

"Come on, bitch." Sam picked up his bag of candy and put his mask back on. They looked up at the house Sam had stopped in front of. It was huge! Not a mansion, or anything, but pretty close.

"Wow," the brother's said in unison.

"Check out this house," Dean exclaimed.

"Rich people," Sam said, nonchalantly, "They'll probably make us drink cider, bob for apples." They shared a look and walked up to the front door.

There was a sign on the partially open door that said, 'Candy's in the foyer' so they didn't waste time walking in, "Trick or treat," Sam said, before a huge bowl of king sized candy bars on a table caught his eye, "Jackpot!"

They were both so invested in the candy, that Dean didn't notice who had come up behind him, "Dean Winchester."

Dean jumped, and turned around, "Cas!"

"Oh, Cas," Sam said, teasingly.

"I thought you weren't into Halloween," he said.

"I'm not, I'm just taking my little brother, Sammy, around."

"That's sweet," Cas said with a soft smile.

"I always do it," he said, proudly.

"My parents made him," Sam said, Dean elbowed him.

"Do you guys want some cider?" he asked.

"Sure," Dean said, the same time Sam said, "No."

Cas smiled and grabbed two cups of the cider. He handed one to Dean, and kept the other for himself.

"How's the party?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"Boring," Cas said, honestly, "It's just my parent's friends, they do this every year. I've got candy duty," he said, motioning at the bowl, "By the way, Sammy, I love your costume."

Sam smiled, after taking off the mask, he was left in just his flannel shirt and blue jeans, "Thank you, I really like yours too," he said. Cas was wearing a simple suit, with a sky-blue tie. But what made it look amazing were the huge, black wings attached to the back, "I couldn't wear anything like that. I don't have the body, yet. Dean likes your body…in fact…he loves it."

Cas blushed, and grabbed some candy from the bowl, putting it into Sam's bag, "I'm really into monsters. Werewolves, vampires, witches, you name it."

"Really!? Me too!" Sam said, excitedly, "We just learned about those sisters in school."

"You mean the Demoniac sisters?" he asked, "I know all about them, my mom used to run the museum, and I'm actually a direct descendant of Samandriel Novak, Gabriel, and Anna's little brother."

"That's awesome!" Sam said, he was a real history and mythology nerd, "And I didn't know there was a museum about them!"

"Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happened there."

"Why don't we go to this old Demoniac house?" Dean asked, wanting to impress Cas. Neither Cas nor Sammy looked excited by the prospect, "Come on," he said flirtatiously, "make a believer out of me."

Cas sighed, "Okay, let me get changed, they'll never miss me." he walked up the stairs. Dean's eyes followed him.

"Dean, I'm not going up there! My friends at school told me all about that place, it's weird!" Sam said, pulling his attention back to his brother. Dean looked down at him.

"Sammy, this is the boy of my dreams!"

"So, take him to the movies like a _normal_ person," he begged.

"Sammy!" he got down on his knees, bringing himself eyelevel to his little brother, "Just do this one thing for me and I promise I'll do anything you say. Please."

Sam considered his options, "Next Halloween, we dress like Frankenstein and the monster. You wear makeup, or it's no deal."

Dean winced but agreed, "I'll be a painted whore," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Sam and Dean were following Cas to the Demoniac museum. He had changed back into his trench coat, but was wearing jeans and a comfy looking hoody underneath, "Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children are in these walls," he said in his gravelly voice.

"Oh, great," Sam said, miserably. He had given up on the mask and was just carrying it in his candy bag.

They stopped in front of the locked gate and just stared at the house. The building itself hadn't been altered in any major way in three hundred years. It was now surrounded by a gate, and most of the surrounding forest had been cut away, but it still had the same effect it had had on Gabriel Novak three hundred years ago.

Castiel pulled the key he had taken from his mother's office out of his coat and let them through the gate. They stepped up the creaking stairs and went inside the Demoniac house.

The door creaked open ominously and they were greeted with years' worth of dust and cobwebs. Cas and Sam couldn't stop coughing when they walked in.

"I can't see a thing," Sammy said when his lungs had finally calmed down.

"There's a light switch around here somewhere," Cas said, feeling along the wall, his already gravelly voice more rough than usual. Dean squinted at the counter that held the ancient cash register. There was a small stand on the counter that held collectable cigarette lighters.

"I found a lighter," he said, grabbing the only plain one and dusting it off, he flicked it open to see if it would still work and held the light of the flame up next to Cas. The other boy flipped the switch and light filled the cottage.

They looked around the museum, and even Dean was impressed. Abaddon's cauldron hung from a chain attached to the ceiling, the witches' broomsticks were mounted on the wall. Everything on display in the museum had been found in the cottage. Sam and Dean were so invested in what Cas was telling them about the items, that no one noticed the black cat with whiskey colored eyes peering in from the window.

Cas led them over to a glass case that had an ancient book inside of it, "This is the spell book of Abaddon Demoniac," he read the description aloud, "It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin, and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells."

Sam put his hand on Cas's arm, stopping him from saying anything else, "I get the picture."

Cas gave a small laugh, Sam was adorable. Dean smiled at them and looked around the room.

"What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, that's the black flame candle," Cas whispered, mysteriously.

Dean walked over to the candle and read the description attached, "The black flame candle: It was made from the fat of a hangman," he grimaced, "It says that by the light of the full moon it will raise spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night. Hmm…" he pulled the lighter out of his pocket, "So let's light the sucker and meet the old broads," Sam shook his head, begging him not to. Dean ignored him and held the lighter out to Cas, "Will you do the honor?"

Cas, thinking he was joking, laughed, and said, "No thanks."

"Well…" he shrugged and turned back to the candle. He flicked the lighter, but before he had a chance to light it, he was attacked.

He screamed as a black cat jumped on him and scratched at his face, biting at his neck. Cas and Sam screamed, and backed away from the vicious animal as Dean fell to the ground and the cat ran away from him, "Stupid cat!" he called after it, holding in a sneeze. Of course, of all the animals to be attacked by, it had to be the one he was allergic to.

"Alright Dean, you've had your fun but it's time to go," Sam pleaded. He grabbed Cas' hand and led him to the door, "Come on, Cas."

Cas followed happily, "Dean, he's right. Let's go."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, it's just a bunch of hocus pocus."

Sam gave him a bitchface and said, "Dean, I'm not kidding this time! It's time to go!"

Dean just scoffed and flicked the lighter.

"Dean no!"

But Dean didn't listen.

Before anyone could stop him, he lit the candle.

Immediately, the flame was black. Wind tore through the cottage. Sam squealed and covered his eyes while Cas forced the child to stand behind him, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Uh oh," Dean said, before all Hell broke loose.

The wind picked up, every lightbulb in the cottage shattered, one by one. Dean tried to hurry over to Sam and Cas, but the ground began to shake and glow with an eerie green light as he was passing Abaddon's spell book. He was nearly knocked to the ground and Sam and Cas were forced to separate to find something to hold on to.

It all stopped.

"What happened?" Dean asked, trying to catch his breath. Sam fixed him with a bitchface.

"A _virgin_ lit the candle."

Flames darted up from the artificial candles with the shattered bulb. A fire sprang up in the fireplace and underneath the cauldron. They heard a cackle and went to hide as the door burst open, nearly hitting Cas, who was behind it, in the face.

The demon sisters were back.

"Ah," Abaddon said, taking in the sight. "We're home!"

Mary and Ruby giggled and danced around, Abaddon turned to them, "Do see sisters! My curse worked perfectly!"

Ruby laughed, "Well, that's because thou art perfect, Abi!" they all cackled.

Ruby and Abaddon walked farther into the room, while Meg stayed put. She reached her hand up to the beam above her head as if she was looking for something.

Ruby huffed a sigh when she saw the fire under the cauldron, "I knew I left this cauldron on. Didn't I tell you? I just knew it!"

Cas nearly vomited when Meg pulled her arm down, "My lucky rat tail! Just where I left it!" she put it in her mouth and began to nibble on the tail that was over three hundred years old.

"But who lit the black flame candle?" Abaddon said, walking over to it. She didn't dwell on it too long when she saw her old friend. She gasped and walked over to the display that held her book, "Wake up," she said, tapping the glass with a long fingernail, "Wake up sleepyhead, I missed you. Did you miss me, too?" she asked with a pout, "Come on, now. We've got work to do."

"Abi," Ruby whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I smell…children," the three boys couldn't help but flinch. The witches smiled and went to follow Ruby, "It's a little boy. Seven…maybe eight and a half." Sam flinched from his hiding spot behind the counter and tried not to cry. He needed to be brave.

"Oh, I want to play with him!" Meg growled out, hungrily. She sang softly, "Come little children…I'll take thee away."

"Come out my dear," Abaddon said, in a sing song voice, "We will not harm you."

"We love children!" Ruby said, pounding on the counter top.

Sam jumped up with a squeak.

"Well, hello little one," Abaddon said, still in that disgustingly sweet voice, "Such an adorable little…child." Ruby rounded the counter and grabbed Sam's arm.

"What a little boy. And he's so well fed, isn't he? Nice and plump," Sam couldn't stop himself from screaming as Ruby kept pinching his sides, testing his body fat, "We could have shish-ca-baby."

"Tell me dumpling," Abaddon said, linking arms with the boy, "What is the year?"

"1993," he answered, hesitantly. She gasped.

"Sisters, we have been gone three hundred years!" she pushed Sam into a chair by the cauldron. The same chair Anna Novak had spent her last moments in.

"Funny how time flies when you're dead!" Ruby laughed. The others cackled, Sam joining in, trying hard to make his laugh seem realistic.

He stopped when he felt the witches glaring down at him. He looked up at Ruby and she growled at him, "It's been great fun," he said, gulping, "But I guess I'll have to be going," he tried to stand, but Abaddon pushed him back into the chair.

"Oh, you must stay for supper," he flinched when Meg made a hungry noise at the suggestion as she caressed his throat.

"I-I-I'm not hungry," he stammered.

"Oh? But we are!" Ruby snarled and the witches attacked. They grabbed him and picked up the small boy. He screamed and cried for help as they carried him to the cauldron. Dean couldn't listen anymore. He shot up from his hiding place behind the book display.

"Hey! Let go of my little brother," he ordered, voice hard. Abaddon just gave him a look before firing two streams of lighting through her finger tips. Dean cried out as he was shot back. She played him like a puppet, and the lightning was the strings. She forced him up against the wall, and slowly made him slide up it, inching him towards the ceiling while he cried out in agony over the electricity in his chest.

"Dean!" Sam cries, trying to get to him, but Ruby kept a strong hold on his arm.

While the other witches were distracted, Cas grabbed one of the displayed brooms off the wall, "Ruby!" he called, getting her attention.

"Well, hello," Ruby greeted, turning around before being hit in the midsection with as much force as Castiel could summon. She squealed and fell to the ground in pain. While she was getting up, Cas grabbed a frying pan from the wall and hit her over the head with it, knocking her unconscious.

Once he was released, Sam picked up his forgotten back of candy and ran up to Abaddon, "You leave my brother alone!" he shouted before swinging the bag and hitting her with the force of dozens of pieces of candy. She went down. Sam swung around and hit Meg across the back while Dean fell to the floor.

Abaddon snarled and grabbed Sam by the ears, making him cry out in pain, "I'll get you!" before she could hurt the small boy, a black cat jumped onto her shoulder and began biting and scratching at her throat, "Sister Meg, get this beast off me!" she cried. Meg ran over to help her while Sam ran over to Dean.

"Come on, let's go!" he said, pulling his big brother up.

They ran over to Cas, who was throwing down his frying pan. Dean forced them out the door and quickly thought of a way to buy them some time. He only hoped the witches were stupid. He climbed onto the counter and found himself under one of the emergency sprinklers.

"Hey!" he called, getting their attention once Meg finally got the cat off her sister, "You've messed the great and powerful Dean, and now must suffer the consequences!" he pulled the lighter from his pocket and flicked it open, "I summon the burning rain of death!" he declared, earning some confused mutterings from the witches who had never heard of such a thing. He flicked the bic and held the flame under the sprinkler.

"He makes fire in his hand," Abaddon muttered, a split second before the sprinklers were activated. The sisters screamed and went to find cover from the 'burning rain,' while Dean jumped off the counter. He was running out the door when he slipped on the wet floor. Before he could get up, the black cat from earlier jumped on his chest.

"Nice going, Dean," he said, sarcastically.

"You can talk?" Dean could help but say.

"Yeah, no kidding? Now, get the spell book!" when Dean didn't move, the cat hissed and scratched at his face, "Come on, move it!" while the sisters were panicking over the burning rain of death, Dean made his way over to the books display. He picked up a stand and smashed the glass. He pulled the book out while Abaddon ordered him to stop. She tried to run after him but Meg and Ruby held her back, protecting her from the rain.

He ran out the door, but didn't see Cas or Sammy.

"Dean! Dean, over here! This way!" he looked towards the forest and saw the other boys waiting for him. He ran over to them, not noticing the cat following after him.

"Confound it!" Abaddon hissed, glaring at the rain. Something occurred to her…she put her hands under the rain. It didn't burn. She licked the fluid from her hands. "Shut up!" she said to her whimpering sisters, "It is but water!"

Ruby was shocked and put her hand out, licking the water from her hand, "Most refreshing."

Meg was just standing there with her tongue out, enjoying the water.

"You idiot!" the red head yelled, "The boy has tricked us! And he's stolen the book! After them!" The witches walked out the door and down the front path. They stopped at the road.

"Tis a full black river!" Ruby declared, frightened.

"Perhaps it is not too deep?" Meg wondered. Ruby and Abaddon shared a look before pushing Meg into the road.

She gave a deafening screech before realizing that she wasn't drowning. She wasn't even in water. She hopped up and down a couple of times, testing the stability, "Tis firm!" she announced, "Tis firm as stone!"

"Why, it's a road!" Abaddon proclaimed stepping onto the road, "Now, my book!" the witches set off down the road, but didn't get very far. A strange beast was coming towards them. A monstrous roar and flashing lights speeding down the street. The sisters gave a panicked scream and ran away from the fire truck.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Cas didn't stop running, following the cat to the cemetery. Dean drew the line, "Woah, woah, woah! This is a graveyard!"

If a cat could roll its eyes, this one did, "This is hallowed ground. The witches can't step foot here."

Cas and Sam's eyes went wide and they stared at Dean. He shrugged awkwardly, "He talks."

The cat scoffed and slipped through the gate, "Follow me!" they followed the cat past the creaking gate into the old cemetery, "Come here, I want to show you something," he called, "Give you an idea of exactly what we're dealing with."

He stopped at a headstone. It had a skull and crossbones carved into it, and the stone only read, _'Here lies Cain Adamson; A Damned Soul'_

"Cain Adamson was the local beekeeper. He and his wife, Colette lived happily in seclusion when he caught Abaddon's eye. When he refused her advances, she cast a spell on Colette that turned her into a monster. He had no choice but to kill her. When he went to confront her, he saw the sister's practicing dark magic. Abaddon poisoned him, and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle so he couldn't tell her secrets, even in death."

"You're Gabriel Novak!" Castiel realized.

"Yes," he said sadly.

"So, the legends are true."

"Well, come along," Gabriel said, hopping off the stone, "I want to show you something else."

* * *

The Demon sisters were hiding in the bushes outside of their home, watching the firefighters leave, annoyed.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked.

"Boys!" Meg said, hopefully before something caught her eye, "What a pretty spider," she picked it up and bit off some of the legs.

"Witch hunters! Notice how they wear black robes, and carry axes to chop the wood to burn us!" Abaddon warned.

Ruby whimpered, and turned to her older sister, "Hold me?"

Abaddon snarled at her sisters' idiocy and crawled out of the bushes, "Listen to me you fools! The magic that brought us back only works tonight, on All Hallows Eve! When the sun comes up, we're dust!" she waited for that to resonate with her sisters before continuing, "Fortunately, the potion I brewed the night we were hanged shall keep us alive and young forever!" Meg and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, until she continued, "Unfortunately, the recipe for that potion is in my spell book that that little wretch has stolen! So, it stands to reason, sister's dear, that we find my spell book, brew the potion, and suck the lives out of the children of Salem by sunrise. Otherwise, it's curtains! We evaporate! We cease to exist! Dost thou comprehend?"

"Well you explained it very vividly, Abi, the way you started out with the adventure part but then you slowly—"

Meg cut her off, "Explained what?" she asked, finishing her spider.

Abaddon just glared at her for a moment, "Come! We fly!" she led the way back into the house so they could grab their brooms.

* * *

Gabriel led them to another headstone. This one read, _'Here lies the body of Anna Novak; Beloved daughter, and sister'_

They sat while Gabriel told his story of what happened that night.

"Because of me, my little sister's life was stolen…for years I waited for my life to end, so I could be reunited with my family. But, Abaddon's curse of immortality kept me alive. Finally, I figured out what to do with my life. I'd failed Anna, but I wouldn't fail again. When Abaddon and her sisters returned, I'd be there to stop them. For three hundred years, I guarded that house on Halloween night, I knew some airhead virgin might light that candle," he glared at Dean when he said that. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Nice going, Airhead," Sam said with a bitchface.

"Hey, look I'm sorry! Okay? But we're talking about three ancient hags vs. the twentieth century! How bad can it be?"

"Bad," Gabriel confirmed before Castiel caught his eye. He had been holding the spell book and was opening the front cover, "Stay out of there!" he demanded. Cas jumped and closed the book.

"Why?"

"It holds Abaddon's most dangerous spells," he explained, "She must not get it."

Dean walked over to Cas and grabbed the book, "Well, let's torch the sucker," he dropped the book to the ground and pulled out his lighter. When he held the flame to the cover, nothing happened.

"It's protected by magic," Gabriel said, as if it should've been obvious. Dean sighed and closed the lighter.

Three cackles filled the air. The three boys jumped up, Dean forced Cas behind him, and held Sammy close in his arms. They looked up, the witches were flying above their heads on broomsticks, their cloaks billowing behind them.

"It's just a bunch of hocus pocus!" Abaddon cackled, "Meg," she pointed to the left, ordering her sister to fly around them. The boys screamed as Meg flew up to them.

"Brave little virgin who lit the candle," she said with a flirty look at Dean, "I'll be thy friend."

Cas glared at her and picked up a stick, "Hey, take a hike!" he said, hitting her with the stick.

"Ouch!" Meg screamed, flying out of reach.

While this happened, Abaddon looked at her book, "Book," she summoned. As the book started to float off the ground, the black cat jumped on it and glared with its whiskey eyes.

"Fraid not!" he said, victoriously.

"Gabriel Novak, thou mangy feline! Still alive?" she asked, mockingly.

"And waiting for you!"

"Oh! Thou hast waited in vain! And thou whilst fail to save thy friends, just as thou failed to save thy sister!" she taunted, before flying down to them.

"Grab the book!" Gabriel ordered, jumping off it. Dean grabbed the book and they ran, dodging Abaddon and Ruby as they tore through the cemetery.

"They can't touch us here, right?" Dean asked for confirmation.

"Well…they can't…" Gabriel said.

"I don't like the way you said that," Sam said nervously as the witches gathered over their heads.

Abaddon began to chant,

 _'_ _Almost lover, long since dead,_

 _Devest thee of thy wormy bed,_

 _Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes,_

 _Twist thy fingers towards the skies,_

 _Life is waiting, not too shy,_

 _On thy feet! So, says I!'_

The boys watched in fear as the ground beneath them started to shake. Cas cried out when he saw who's grave they were standing on. Cain Adamson, and that was the grave that was shaking, and it looked like a casket was rising up out of the ground. They jumped to the side, Cas and Dean shielding Sam, when the shaking stopped.

For a few moments, they thought the spell had failed.

That was until an arm broke through the top of the coffin. The zombie sat up with a grunt. He had long, stringy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and through a scruffy beard, you could see a thick black thread keeping his lips together. His skin was a sickly green-gray, but otherwise, he was remarkably put together for someone who had been dead for three hundred years.

Cain shook his head out and looked at the boys. They all shared a shocked look before Sam, Dean, Cas and even Gabriel screamed and ran.

Cain gave a confused grunt before he realized where he was sitting. He turned around and noticed his headstone…that was inconvenient. He gave an annoyed grunt.

"Hello, Cain," Meg greeted, grabbing his attention.

"Catch those children!" Abaddon commanded, "Get up! Get up, get out of that ditch!"

Cain glared at her and got out of the coffin.

The boys ran through the cemetery and Gabriel led them to the entrance of an old crypt.

Dean stopped after passing a low hanging tree branch. He looked back at the zombie that was chasing after him and pulled it back. As soon as Cain was in reach, he let go of the branch, letting it fly. It hit Cain in the head, sending it flying. Dean let out a cheer that faded into disbelief when the body stayed standing. It was flailing about, but wasn't falling.

"Hell no!" he said before following the others down into the hole, "What is this place, Gabe?" he asked, taking out the lighter. The room they were in was dank and musty. There were roots dangling from the ceiling.

"It's the old Salem crypt. It connects to the sewer and onto the street."

Cas grimaced, "Charming."

Dean flinched when something caught his eye. Partially fallen through the ceiling was a dusty, old skeleton, "Don't look up, Sammy," he warned.

"Don't worry… I won't."

Gabe rolled his eyes at them, "Relax, I've hunted mice down here for years."

"Mice!" Sam said, not reassured.

"This way!"

* * *

The witches flew out of barriers of the cemetery and landed outside of the gate. Once Cain had retrieved his head, Abaddon had ordered him to find the book and he had gone after the children, "While Cain is finding my book, we must start collecting children."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because you fool, we want to live forever! Not just until tomorrow! The more children's lives we take, the longer we shall live."

"Let us fly!" Meg suggested.

Before Abaddon could agree, Ruby grabbed her broom, "Sisters, since this promises to be a most stressful evening, I suggest a calming circle."

"I am calm!" Abaddon said, angrily.

Ruby gave her a condescending look, "Thou art not being honest with thyself."

Abaddon sighed and got into position for the circle, Meg followed suit. They linked arms and circled gently while Ruby listed off soothing thoughts.

"Rabid bats, black death. Oh! Mother's scorpion pie!"

They were startled out of their thoughts by a bus screeching to a halt beside them. The doors opened up and the driver looked them up and down.

"Bubble bubble…I'm in trouble," he flirted when he caught sight of the beautiful witches.

Abaddon smiled at the attractive man in the driver's seat, "Tell me friend, what is this contraption?" she asked.

"I call it a bus," he smirked.

"A bus? And its purpose?" she asked.

"To take gorgeous creatures such as yourselves to your most forbidden desires," he flirted.

Abaddon laughed, flustered, "Well…we desire…children."

His eyes widened and he laughed, "Well, it might take me a few tries, but I don't think that'd be a problem. Come on up."

The witches gave a little cheer and boarded the bus.

* * *

They finally reached a ladder to the street. Gabe climbed onto Dean's shoulder as he scaled the ladder. Dean lifted the manhole cover and Gabe climbed out.

* * *

"Hey, buttercup," the driver said to Meg, who had moved to his lap and was steering the bus, "Anyone ever tell you you're very easy on the eyes?"

They all flinched as the bus bumped up and down, "Speedbump!" the driver announced.

The three human boys climbed out of the manhole and looked down at the remains of Gabe. A bus had come speeding down the street, and the cat hadn't had enough time to get out of the way. He was completely flattened down the middle. Sam couldn't help but cry at the sight. Cas held him close to his chest and kept him from looking at the remains.

"It's all my fault," Dean said, guiltily.

"Dean, it's not your fault," Cas said. Sam let out a little scream, causing the older boys to look back at the flattened cat…that was inflating.

Gabe shook out his fur, "I hate it when that happens," he took in their shocked faces, "What? I told you I can't die," he shot a concerned look at Sam, "Sammy, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sam said happily.

"Okay then, let's go!" and they took off.

* * *

Ruby stood up from her seat on the bus, "Stop!" she screamed, making the bus screech to a halt. She walked over to Abaddon, "I smell…children," she whispered.

"Marvelous," Abaddon growled. Meg stood up and went to join her sisters. The driver caught her arm.

"Hey, cupcake, don't I get your phone number? Area code? Do you want my route schedule?"

"Oh…" she started awkwardly, "Thou wouldst hate me in the morning…"

"No, I wouldn'tst," he insisted.

Abaddon pushed past him and grabbed her youngest sister, "Oh believe me, thou wouldst," they stepped off the bus without another word, "What is this?" Abaddon asked, confused at the sight of all the children running around with costumes. Ruby began to panic.

"I smell children, but I can't see children. I've lost my power!"

"Enough, enough!" Abaddon says, slapping her, lightly, on the cheeks as a way to tell her to pull herself together, "We are witches! We are evil! What would our dear mother, Rowena say if she could see us like this?" she looked up at the sky before thinking better of it and looking down to the ground. The witches sighed in unison and looked down saying, "Mother."

They heard a malicious laugh behind them. The witches turned around in shock. It was the devil!

"Master!" they cheered. They ran up to the front door of the house, leaving their broomsticks by the white picket fence, and curtseyed.

"What kind of costumes are these?" the devil asked, "It's the Demoniac sisters, right?"

They were flattered that he remembered them, "At your service, master!"

"I haven't seen you for centuries, but come in!"

"I can't believe it's him," Ruby squealed as the witches followed the devil into the house.

"I want you to meet the little woman," he whispered when they entered the house.

"He has a little woman," Abaddon whispered.

"Sounds tasty," Ruby said absently.

The devil walked over to where a woman was sleeping on a couch, "Sarah," he said, shaking her awake.

"What is it, Nick?" she asked, irritated at being woken up. She had just gotten the baby to sleep, and he pulls this! The kid had colic!

"We have company!"

"I don't care! I just got to sleep!" he pointed behind her.

"My three favorite witches!" he announced them. Sarah just glared at them.

"Aren't you broads a little old to be trick or treating?" she asked, annoyed.

"We'll be younger in the morning," Abaddon said, a little irritated.

Sarah scoffed, "Yeah? Me too," she rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Nick sighed and grabbed his mini cauldron that had the good candy.

"Abi, for you," he said, handing her a Clark bar.

She accepted with a curtsey, "Master, I thank thee."

"Anytime," he tossed one to Ruby and Meg stood up and whispered in his ear.

"Master…wilt thou dance with me?"

When Sarah came back downstairs to see Nick dancing with the blonde trollop he had invited into the house, she nearly screamed. Instead, she ordered them all out of the house.

"Come on, honey…" Nick pleaded.

"Shove it Satan," she muttered.

"Thou shouldn't speak to master in such a manner," Meg lectured.

"They call me master," he whispered with a smile. His wife just glared.

"Wait til you see what I'm gonna call you. I want you all out of my house!" she shouted.

Abaddon glared down at her, "Make us."

Sarah didn't flinch, "Growley!" she called, and their yorkie came down the stairs, "Sic em!"

The witches ran. They ran back to where they had left their brooms, only to find them gone.

"My broom!"

"My broom!"

"My broom!"

"Curses," Abaddon sighed, walking away.

"Sisters, look," Ruby said, looking down at the candy bar, "Tis the chocolate covered finger of a man named Clark," she took a bite, "Eugh! It's candy! Why would the master give us candy?"

"Because he is not our master!" Abaddon realized.

"He isn't?"

"And these are not hobgoblins. See?" she pulled the mask off a passing trick or treater.

"Cool it! Weirdos!" the boy screamed, running away.

"Weirdos!?" Meg gasped, affronted.

"Sisters," Abaddon snapped, "All Hallows Eve has become a night of fun!" she hissed, "Children wear costumes and run amuck!"

"Amuck," Meg laughed, "Amuck, amuck, amuck—" she was cut off by Abaddon punching her in the gut. They had to think.

* * *

"Oh great," Dean muttered as they approached City Hall, "How are we gonna find mom and dad in this place?" they ran into the building.

They didn't know what they were expecting, but the respected adults of the town to be dancing like lunatics wasn't it. Sam looked around, confused, and a little creeped out. He had Gabe clutched tightly in his arms, "I'm gonna look for mom," he said walking away.

Cas and Dean walked farther into the room. He most definitely did not scream when two hands fell onto his shoulders. Nope. It wasn't him. Dean turned around and came face to face with his dad. His mom had obviously done his make up to make him look like Bela Lugosi's Dracula. He made a pretty creepy looking vampire…Dean didn't know why he was wearing pajamas under his cape and decided not to question it.

"Dad!"

"It's not dad," John said, in an over the top accent, "It's Dadcula," he said with a flourish. John looked over at Cas. Dean had come out the year before, so he knew the attractive young man had to be a date, or at least, a want to date, "Oh, my goodness. Who might this charming young blood donor be?" he asked, kissing the blue-eyed boy's hand. Cas blushed and awkwardly fidgeted.

"Dad!" Dean shouted, getting his father's attention, "Something terrible has happened!"

John was immediately serious, "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"No, Sammy's fine!" Dean assured him.

John breathed a sigh of relief, "Good," he glanced at Cas and pulled Dean away from the crowd "Excuse us," he said to the other boy, "Whatever it is, just tell me?"

Sam had wandered around the dancefloor, peering into masks, but he couldn't find his mother. He bumped into a woman and nearly went into shock. She was wearing leather pants, a red corset and a cone bra. Her blond hair had been done up and she had a microphone attached to her ear, "Mom?" he asked in shock. Mary's eyes widened. Her kids weren't supposed to see this, "What are you supposed to be?"

Mary blushed and looked down at the cone bra, "Madonna…obviously…can't you tell?"

Sam just shook his head and changed the subject back to the matter at hand, "Listen, this cat here, Gabe, he can talk. Dean's a virgin and lit the black flame candle, the witches are back from the dead and they're after us!"

Mary blinked, "How much candy have you had, honey?" she asked.

"Mom, I haven't OD'd, I haven't even had a piece! They're real witches and they can fly and they're gonna eat all the kids in Salem! They're real!"

Mary didn't know what to say. She just grabbed Sam's hand and said, "Let's just go find your father."

The kids were so busy trying to get their parents to understand, that they didn't notice the witches coming into the room until Sam shouted, "They're here!" Dean looked over at the middle of the dancefloor where Ruby had wandered, looking for them. He handed Cas the book and ran for the stage.

He grabbed the microphone from the singer and said, "People of Salem! Your kids are in danger! Three hundred years ago, the Demon sisters bewitched people! Now they're back! They're right over there."

"Thank you, Dean," Abaddon said, smirking at the stage, "For that marvelous introduction!" she began to sing when the spotlight found her and her sisters. Sam, Dean, and Cas were helpless to do anything but watch as the witches cursed most of the adults in Salem to dance until they died. Including their parents. They ran out of City Hall. They ran a few blocks down the street before turning down an alley. Dean yelled before kicking a trashcan and slapping the brick wall.

"Dean! Calm down!" Cas ordered.

"Look, I want you to take Sammy back to your house, and don't let him out of your sight!"

"Dean, I'm not leaving you!" Sam protested. Before either could argue, Gabe muttered an 'uh oh'. They looked out into the street and saw three distinct shadows. Fortunately, the alley had a ton of junk that they could hide behind.

Ruby led them into an alley next to a seafood restaurant, "I smell…I smell…scrod?"

"What?" Abaddon asked, not impressed.

"Scrod, you know it's a bottom dweller, you can eat it with little breadcrumbs—" Abaddon cut her off with a slap to the head. They walked back to the street.

The three boys waited a few minutes before climbing out of their hiding places, Cas nearly gave them a heart attack when he accidentally slammed open an oven door. He looked at it for a second before turning to the others, "I have an idea."

* * *

Ruby had finally gotten a good trail on the boys, and it led them back to the high school.

"What is this place?" Meg asked, a little frightened of the prison-like structure.

"It reeks of children," Ruby said, hungrily.

"It is a prison for children," Abaddon said. She could sense the misery. The witches walked into the school.

Dean had taken up residence in the front office. He turned on the PA system and couldn't resist giving a werewolf howl, and letting it echo through the school, "Welcome to _High School Hell_! I'm your host, Boris Karloff Jr," he gave a maniacal laugh. This was more fun than he had thought it would be, "It's time to meet our three contestants; Meg, Ruby, and Abaddon Demoniac." The witches in question were wandering aimlessly through the halls of the school, trying to figure out where Dean's voice came from. A black cat walked out of a room near them. He looked at them and let out an angry hiss. Ruby growled in response and the witches followed him for a few minutes until they heard;

"Hello. Welcome to the library. I would like a book."

The followed the woman's voice. She was in a room with half-finished sculptures. They jumped in the room, ready to attack, but all they found was a tape recorder. The door slammed shut behind them.

The witches screamed as Sam and Dean locked the door and Cas started up the kiln. Dean and Cas watched the witches burn.

They ran out of the school, laughing and cheering. Cas and Sam were dancing around and Dean turned to Gabe, "We did it Gabe. We stopped them."

"I've wanted to do that for three hundred years. Ever since they took Anna," he sighed, mournfully. Dean looked at him.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Gabe didn't answer, "Man, you can't keep blaming yourself for that! That happened so long ago."

Gabe shook his head, "Take good care of Sammy, Dean. You'll never know how precious he truly is…until you lose him." Gabe went to leave.

Dean stopped him, "Hey, Gabe! Where do you think you're going? You're a Winchester now…one of us."

Sam called over to them, "Come on Gabe! We're going home!"

"Home," Gabe sighed wistfully. He and Dean followed Sam and Cas back to their house.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted when they went inside.

"We got a new cat!" Sam announced, clutching Gabe to his chest. There was no answer, "Mom?"

"I guess they're still at the party," Dean shrugged, "Come on in," he invited Cas, and they went upstairs to Dean's bedroom.

Sam made himself at home on Dean's bed. Dean knew the witches were dead, but he wasn't letting Sammy out of his sight until morning. Sam was cooing to Gabe, "You're my kitty now. You'll have milk, and tuna fish every day. And you'll only hunt mice for fun."

"You're going to turn me into one of those fat, useless, contented housecats," Gabe said, relishing the thought of finally being able to rest after being on guard for three hundred years.

"You betcha," Sam giggled. Cas and Dean were watching fondly from the stairs. They had set up some of Dean's pillows and blankets to make their own little nook where they could watch over them. Gabe jumped onto the bed and curled up with Sam, "You know, Gabe…I'll always take care of you. My children will take care of you too, and their children after that. And theirs after that. Forever and ever…" he trailed off, finally falling asleep.

Cas smiled and relaxed into Dean's side, and they all fell asleep.

* * *

The door to the kiln burst open and the witches stepped out. A little charred, a little smoldering. And a lot mad.

"Hello," Abaddon said, mocking the voice on the tape, "I want my book!" they left the school, more determined than ever.

* * *

Crowley and Al had toilet papered the entire neighborhood and were trying to think of something to do. It was Halloween, and they were punks. They couldn't turn in early.

"Wanna smash some pumpkins?" Al suggested.

"No."

"Do you wanna look in windows and watch babes undress?"

"It's 3 O'clock! They're undressed already!"

Al rolled his eyes, "Well then, you think of something!"

"I don't feel so good!"

Al hit the bag of candy he had been munching on out of his friend's hands, "That's cause you've been eating so much candy, you oinker!"

"Yes!" Ruby said, latching onto Crowley's shoe. The same ones he had stolen from Dean earlier.

"Yo! Witch! Get your face off of my shoe!" he shouted, kicking her off.

"Wrong boy," Ruby said, sheepishly, "Sorry Abi…"

"Why? Why? Why was I cursed with such idiot sisters?!"

"Just lucky I guess," Meg said playfully. Ruby laughed.

Al turned to Crowley as the witches went to leave, "Ah, man…how come it's the ugly chicks that stay out late?"

The witches stopped cold and turned to the punks, "Chicks?" Abaddon's voice was cold as ice.

They realized they had insulted the wrong women when they found themselves in the old Demoniac house, hanging from the ceiling in cages. The sisters were panicking below them.

"We haven't much time left!" Abaddon said frantically, "We shall have to make the potion from memory!"

"Let us out of here!" Al pleaded.

"We're really sorry," Crowley added.

"We think you're really cute," Al said, apologetically.

"Hush!" Abaddon said, irritably while Meg pinched him, "I need to think…"

Ruby and Meg began to chant, "Remember, remember Abi, remember."

"Now I remember! I was here! The book was here! Ruby, you were there. Meg! You were in the back, dancing idiotically…and the book…I remember just like it was yesterday…oil of boil…and a dead man's nose."

"Dead man's toe!" Meg remembered, happily.

"Shh!" Ruby shut her up, "She's trying to concentrate."

"His thumbs?" Abaddon tried to remember, "Or was it his gums? Bums? Mums? Chungs!"

"Chungs?" Al whispered nervously.

"Dead mans… _chungs_!" Crowley choked out, clutching his throat.

"There's no such thing as chungs," Ruby said.

"You're right!" Abaddon said frantically.

"I am? I'm right?"

"It's no use! I don't remember the ingredients! I-I-I've got to find my book!" she screamed running out of the room, Ruby trailing after her.

Meg stood under Al's cage and span him round and around while he threatened to puke.

Abaddon threw open a window, "Book!" she yelled, echoing through the town, "Come home, or make thyself known!" she sobbed.

* * *

Back at the Winchester home, the book opened its eye.

Cas started to stir, the uncomfortable stairs had not made for an easy sleep. His movements woke up Dean, who was acting as his pillow. He smiled down at Cas.

"Hi."

"Hi," Cas muttered with a blush. He sat up and grabbed Dean's clock, "Oh my God! It's five o'clock! My parents are gonna kill me," he stood up and grabbed his shoes, "I should go."

"I wish you could stay," Dean groaned, stretching.

He blushed and looked over at Sam and Gabe, "Poor Gabe."

"Yeah, poor Gabe," he agreed, "We owe him a lot. Do you think we could find some way to help him?"

"…the book?" Cas suggested, walking over to it, "The witches used it to put the spell on him, maybe there's a way to take it off."

"I don't know…Gabe told us not to open it."

"The witches are dead, what harm could it do?"

Dean shrugged, "Just be careful."

"I will," Cas said, cautiously opening the book. As soon as the book was opened, a beam of light, invisible to mortal eyes, erupted. Its power went through the roof and shone far into the sky, "Nothing weird so far."

* * *

Back at the cottage, Ruby was trying to calm a sobbing Abaddon, "Would you like to hit me? Would that cheer you up?" Abaddon gave a lighthearted slap to Ruby's hand and continued to cry.

"This is the end."

"All right."

"I feel it."

"Okay."

"We are doomed. I feel the icy breath of death upon my neck! Ruby. Take me to the window, I wish to say goodbye."

Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Goodbye," the red head moaned.

"Bye bye."

"Goodbye cruel world."

"Bye bye, world."

"Goodbye to life!"

"Goodbye bye life."

"Goodbye, goodb—" Abaddon cut herself off, "Sister, observe!" she pointed at the beam of light shining from the book, "They've opened it! Ha ha! Just when our time was almost up! Come! We fly!"

"We fly!" Ruby shouted, thinking to their stolen brooms and muttered, "On what do we fly?"

Meg opened the broom closet. There was an old broom, a mop, and a vacuum.

Abaddon flung open the door of the house, holding the broom. She sighed happily, things were looking up, "Into the night sky!" she enchanted, rising into the air.

Meg walked out with the mop. She merely held it up into the air and rose off the ground, happily.

Ruby, who had lost the toss, walked out with the vacuum. She gave a long-suffering sigh and lifted it into the air, "Broom ho!" she shouted, forcing the vacuum between her legs and grunting at the uncomfortable feeling.

They were off.

* * *

"Listen to this," Cas said, reading aloud, "Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from thy power." Before he could read any more, Gabe jumped onto the book, closing it, "We were just trying to help you," Cas defended.

"Well don't! Nothing good can come from this book! Got it?" he waited until they nodded before going back to Sammy.

"Maybe you should go now," Dean suggested.

Cas nodded, "Okay," he put the book on the stairs and grabbed his trench coat.

While walking him out, Dean went to his parent's bedroom, "Mom? Dad?" they weren't there, "They must be having a great time." Cas shook his head. No party in Salem lasted until five a.m.

"I don't know…something's not right. I'd feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt." Dean walked him down to the kitchen and opened the spice cupboard.

He pulled out a brand-new container, "Salt," he announced, dropping the salt down to Cas. The blue-eyed boy read the ingredients, "What's it say?"

Cas smirked, "It says form a circle of salt to protect from: zombies, witches, and old boyfriends."

Dean licked his lips and took a chance, "What about new boyfriends?" he dared to ask. Cas's eyes widened, but he leaned in when the other boy did. Before their lips could meet, a crash came from upstairs.

"Sammy!" Dean said, worriedly. They took off back up the stairs, Cas clutching the container of salt. They ran into Dean's room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Dean started for his bed when Cas grabbed his arm.

"Dean! The book is gone!"

Dean went to his bed and shook the form covered by his bedspread, "Sammy, wake up."

Meg shot up from the bed, "Trick or treat!" Cas screamed. Dean jumped and backed away. Ruby and Abaddon burst out of the closet, holding a shaking bag that sounded like Gabe, Sammy, and the book.

"Looking for this?" Ruby asked, giving Sam a little shake.

"Or this?" Abaddon mocked, holding her book. Dean screamed and backed away when the book blinked at him. He ran over to Cas, but Abaddon opened the book. A burst of energy shot out at him, forcing him to the ground, unconscious.

"Boy down!" Meg laughed. Cas opened the salt and frantically made a circle around himself and Dean.

"Salt!" Abaddon hissed, "What a clever little white witch," she walked towards him. Cas held the salt out threateningly. She snickered, "But it will not be enough to save thy friends. Come sisters, the candles magic is almost spent! Dawn approaches!" the witches walked up the stairs, while Sam screamed for Dean. Cas knew he wouldn't be able to help anyone if he left the circle.

Abaddon cast a quick spell once they reached their current vehicles. With a burst of energy, a hole exploded in the side of the house, the force knocking Cas to the floor while the witches flew away with the book, Gabe, and Sam.

"Sammy!" Cas screamed, getting up from the floor, but it was too late. They were gone. He heard Dean groaning behind him and ran over to help him off the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Where's Sammy?"

* * *

"Use thy voice, Meg! Fill the sky! Bring the little brats to die!" Abaddon commanded. She and Ruby flew over to the cottage while Meg summoned the children of Salem.

 _'_ _Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment,_

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of magic.'_

* * *

"Don't listen to her!" Dean shouted at the children walking down the street towards the cottage as Meg's spell filled the sky. They couldn't hear him.

Cas watched the innocent children with despair, before he remembered what Abaddon had said. He grabbed Dean's shoulders, and turned him to face him, "Dean! I've figured it out!"

"What?" he asked, distractedly.

"Abaddon said, 'the candles magic will soon be spent, and dawn approaches.' The black flame candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night! And unless they can steal the lives of children…when the sun comes up, they're dust."

"How can we make the sun come up? And they've got Sammy. We need a miracle."

* * *

"The children…are coming!" Meg announced happily when she got back to the cottage.

Her sisters cheered, "Well done, sister Meg!" Abaddon said with a little clap, smirking at Sam, who sat struggling against his bonds in the uncomfortable chair.

"Let me out of here!" Gabe shouted from the bag they had set to hang in front of the fireplace. It was getting hotter and hotter in the bag, and he just knew they were going to cook him alive as they killed Sammy.

Abaddon turned to her captive while Meg and Ruby forced fed Al and Crowley candy. They needed to be fattened up. "Soon the lives of all your little friends will be mine, and I shall be young and beautiful forever."

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are!" he screamed at her, "You sold your soul! You're the ugliest thing that's ever lived! And you know it!" Abaddon snarled at him.

"You die first," she turned back to the potion, "Tis ready. Pry open his mouth!"

"With pleasure," Ruby said as she and Meg went to do just that.

"Don't drink it Sammy!" Gabe screamed from the bag. Just like with Anna, he was helpless to save him.

"Shut up, you!" Abaddon yelled, annoyed.

"Ow! He bit me!" Ruby whimpered. Meg cried out when Sam kicked her in the shin with all of his flailing. Abaddon ignored them and held out the wooden spoon to Sam's tightly closed lips.

Dean tore open the door to the cottage, "Prepare to die! Again!" he shouted.

"You have no powers here, you fool!" Abaddon yelled.

"Dorothy!" Crowley cried happily.

"Maybe not," Dean said, ignoring the punks, "but there's a power greater than your magic, and that's knowledge! And there's one thing that I know that you don't!"

Abaddon sighed, "And what is that? Dude?"

"Daylights savings time."

"Daylight savings time," Ruby mocked, while her sisters laughed. Their laughter was cut short by a bright light shining through the window. Sunrise.

Their laughter turned to screams as the light touched their skin. The witches fell to the floor in agony.

"Dean, get me out of here!" Sam cried from the chair and Dean raced to untie him. Sam ran over to the fireplace to free Gabe as Dean looked at the punks.

"Dean! Let us out of here!" Dean just looked at his shoes on Crowley's feet. He pulled them off with a smirk before kicking over the cauldron with the potion. He dragged Sam out the door before he stopped saying.

"Dean, I want to see her turn to dust!" before either boy could say anything else, a broken whistle caught their attention. Sam looked up to see Cas standing by their dad's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, whistling frantically, and pointing at the car, "Never mind, let's go!" he said, realizing that what the witches had thought was sunrise, were actually the impala's headlights.

By the time the witches realized they had been tricked, the car was speeding away. "He's tricked us again!" Abaddon said angrily.

"You're right, you're always right," Ruby said, nodding her head. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"It's my curse. That and you two! The candle's almost out! And look at my potion, there's just enough left, for one child," and she knew just who that child would be.

* * *

The impala sped down the highway towards the graveyard. They just needed to wait out the witches. If they could make it to sunrise, they would be fine. Dean pulled baby to a stop by the entrance and they slipped inside, just as the witches caught up to them. Dean had just breathed a sigh of relief when Cain grabbed him. The zombie had finally caught up to them.

"Kill him!" Abaddon commanded, tossing him a knife. The zombie held the blade up and brought it to his own face, slicing through the thread keeping his mouth shut. Dean nearly threw up when three live moths flew from the dead man's mouth. The zombie spoke.

"Wench! Trollop! You hideous, murderous, firefly from Hell!" Abaddon screamed, enraged. Cain whispered to Dean, "I've waited centuries to say that."

Dean gagged at the smell of rot, "Say what you want, just don't breathe on me!"

"I killed you once, I shall do it again, you maggoty mouthed heathen!" the angry witch threatened. Cain just scoffed, walking away with Dean.

"Dean, get out of the way!" Cas screamed at Dean as they approached. He held a very large stick, and was definitely planning to use it.

"No!" Dean protested, stopping him in his tracks, "He's a good zombie." Cas threw his stick down, a little dejected while Sam walked up to Cain.

"Hi Cain," he greeted, sweetly. They prepared for the witch's appearance. Cain walked Sam over to his open grave, assuring him he would be safe in there. Dean opened his bag and pulled out the baseball bat he had grabbed back at his house. Cas pulled out the salt and poured a circle around Cain's grave, sealing Sam in the protective circle.

"Here they come!" Gabe warned, "Cain, protect Sammy! Cas, Dean, spread out!"

Dean held the bat as Abaddon flew to him, "For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!" she shouted. Dean rolled his eyes and swung with all of his might. She flew out of range in the nick of time, "You little pest! I've had enough of you!" she grabbed the bat on his next swing and knocked him to the ground.

Cas was having much better luck with Meg. As the witch approached, he poured a handful of salt and threw it at her. She screamed in pain and flew away as the salt burned her skin.

Abaddon set her focus on Sammy. She sent a bolt of electricity towards the eight-year-old, but, fortunately, a tree branch blocked her path. Cain glared at her as Sam screamed, "Go to Hell!" he shouted at her.

"I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely," she said with a laugh, before swooping in and knocking Cain's head off. Sam cried out of the grave and went to help Cain find his head. Abaddon saw. Before anyone could stop her, she flew at the boy and picked him up.

"Dean!" he screamed, terrified.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, chasing after the witch, Cas and Cain following.

"Bye, bye, big brother!" Abaddon laughed.

They could only watch, helpless as Abaddon pulled out the vial that held the potion, "All right, you little bastard!" Sam screamed and covered his mouth.

"Hold on, Sammy!" Gabe cried. The cat climbed up into a tree and jumped at the witch, knocking the potion out of her hand, and clawing at her face. Enraged, Abaddon pulled him off her and threw him to the ground. His head collided with a stone and he felt himself fading.

Abaddon searched for the potion, and saw that Dean had caught it and was threatening to drop it, "Give me that vial!" she demanded.

"Put him down, or I'll smash it!" he threatened.

"Smash it and he dies!" she held him by the throat. Cas knew what Dean was going to do before he did. He tried to stop him, but Cain held him back. They all watched in shock as Dean poured the potion into his own mouth.

"Now you have no choice!" he declared, "You have to take me!" Abaddon snarled and lowered her broom to the ground, hovering above it to keep herself safe.

"What a fool to give up thy life…for thy brother's!" she said, throwing the boy to the ground, and grabbing Dean by the collar. The witch rose high above the ground, as Dean's life force surrounded his body. He dangled at the end of the broomstick, terrified, but he wasn't willing to die. As Abaddon attempted to take his lifeforce, he fought her.

He fought her hard enough to make her lose her balance. The witch flailed helplessly on her broomstick, screaming, "Hallowed ground! Hallowed ground! Sisters!" Ruby went to help her, but Cas, Sam, and Cain grabbed the vacuum cord that was dangling behind her, stopping her in her tracks. Meg flew up to help her and pulled with all of her might. When the boys couldn't hold on anymore, they let go of the cord, sending the sisters flying.

Abaddon and Dean fell to the ground as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

She was angry. she pulled herself up to her feet and crawled over to Dean. She picked him up and began to breath in his lifeforce before she felt her feet burning. She looked down at the ground. The hallowed ground. It was sacred, and she was demonic. She was turning to stone. "Book!" she called, but not even her spells could help her now. Abaddon Demoniac had turned to stone.

Dean forced himself out of her grip, and rolled away from her. Above them, Meg Demoniac held out her arms, and welcomed death. She exploded in a cloud of purple dust.

Ruby Demoniac whimpered pathetically before turning into a cloud of red dust.

Abaddon Demoniac glowed a bright green and exploded into a shower of green dust.

Gabriel Novak looked over from where he had collapsed at his sister's grave. They were dead. He gave a piteous meow and closed his eyes for the last time.

Sam rushed over to where Dean had fallen. His lifeforce was no longer surrounding his body, and he was slowly getting up. Sam threw himself into his arms, "I love you, jerk," he cried.

"I love you too, bitch," he muttered, kissing Sam's shaggy hair.

Cain was crawling back into his grave, finally able to sleep now that both his and his wife's murders had been avenged. Cas ran over to the brothers and Dean wrapped his arm around him.

"Bye, Cain," Sam said, "Have a nice sleep." Cain smiled, before letting out a big yawn and falling back into his grave, "Where's Gabe?" Sam asked, "Gabe?!" he called, before seeing the fallen form of the cat. He rushed over, crying.

Cas placed a gentle hand on his back, "He's gone, Sammy."

"But he can't die, remember?!" the distraught boy shouted, "Wake up, Gabe! Wake up! Like last time!"

"Sammy," a familiar voice called. They looked up in shock to see Gabriel Novak. He was short and plump, with long, light hair and whiskey eyes, "Please don't be sad for me," he said.

"Gabe? Is that you?"

"Yeah. The witches are dead. My soul's finally free," he held out his hand to Sam, and the crying boy held it, "You freed me, Sammy. Thank you," he turned to Dean, "Hey, Dean. Thanks for lighting that candle." Dean nodded. A young voice rang through the grave yard.

"Gabriel! Gabriel Novak!" the boys turned to see a young girl with flaming red hair wearing a long, white nightgown. She was obviously a spirit. She smiled when she saw Gabe.

Gabe's eyes filled with tears "It's Anna!" he could finally join his family! He looked down at Sammy. The young boy had reminded him so much of Anna, and he would never forget him. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I shall always be with you," he gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to his sister.

"Gabriel Novak, what took thee so long?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle," the spirits vanished.

Dean put his arms around Sammy and held him close. Gabe had been reunited with his family, Cain was able to rest, and the town's adults were finally able to stumble home, exhausted, but alive. The wandering children made it back home.

The witches were gone. For good.


End file.
